


Kaladin & Moash

by KTheKryptid



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Gen, M/M, i just have a lot of feelings, i shouldve written this so long ago, ps if this was already written somewhere else i'm so sorry, you're all welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KTheKryptid/pseuds/KTheKryptid
Summary: A short Kaladin & Moash fic UwU
Relationships: Kaladin & Moash (Stormlight Archive)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 22





	Kaladin & Moash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HerAwesomeShinyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerAwesomeShinyness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [a reylo fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457191) by [treezie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treezie/pseuds/treezie). 



Kaladin picks up Moash and dunks him into Braize. Fucking obliterated.

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out @treezie for their original reylo fic that this was based off of! It's extremely good and inspirational. I strive to be as iconic as them tbh

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * A [Restricted Work] by [elrohir podfic (elrohir)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic) Log in to view. 




End file.
